Merely Freshmen
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Klaire collective: Latest Piece: You Belong To Me: While KC dates Jenna Clare pines away for her him songfic to Taylor Swift song of same name 3 Parts
1. Sadie Hawkins

**Sadie Hawkins**

_Ok this was just a short fic and a poor attempt at a drabble (140 words before title and AN) I hope you like it as I haven't found that much KC and Claire fic yet...Don't own Degrassi just the ideas._

* * *

The flyer in her hand seemed to burn as she made her way to her locker. Flipping it over Claire read those dreaded words: Sadie Hawkins Dance.

Inhaling she looked over as he approached. Hair a mess looking like he rolled out of bed yet still as cute as always.

KC turned to her smiling asking about some assignment for Kwan to which she just nodded silently.

"Claire," he asked.

A lump formed in her throat; did he know what she wanted to do?

"Yes."

"That wouldn't happen to be a flyer for the dance would it."

Claire swallowed.

"And if it is."

KC Shrugged

"I didn't think you were the dance type."

"Well I am."

"So ask anyone."

"About to."

"Who."

"You."

Her face turned red she knew it.

"Cool," he replied grinning.

That was easier then she thought.

**THE END**


	2. Breakaway

**BREAKAWAY**

_I did this for the week 40 Prompt Words over at Soap Fan Fiction because IMHO I see Degrassi right up there with Prime Time Soaps such as Gossip Girl, 90210, OC... The words this week were gentle, light, and grin. I don't own Degrassi but totally think KC and Claire are cuteness. PS if you haven't already check out 'Brothers' by jayhogartismyangel posted over in the General Hospital section here it's a MUST READ for KC/Claire lovers_

_

* * *

_

"Come on," Ali's voice rang, "take a chance stop being such a prude."

"I'm not a prude," Claire said pouting at her best friend.

"Yea you are but that's beside the point."

"Why because this isn't about sex."

Ali grinned.

"Exactly, I mean when was the last time you too a risk."

"Hmm in the caff that day when..."

Ali made a face remembering one of the first days of school where KC challenged Claire to step out of her comfort zone which led to the seniors jeering her and food being thrown.

Claire knew this war wasn't going to be won by her and so she gave in.

"Fine, but I get the final say."

Ali clapped her hands.

"Thank you, you're not going to regret this."

--

Entering the school the following day Claire could practically feel everyone's eyes on her and she immediately did regret it.

"Claire Edwards is that you," a familiar voice said from behind her as she spun on the heels of her sneakers and looked into KC's gentle green eyes. Giving off a nervous grin she began to fidget with her ponytail.

"I-it's me."

"You look nice not in that uniform of yours."

Claire bit her lip as she looked down at the pair of jeans and light green t-shirt.

"T-thanks."

He placed his hand on her shoulder sending Goosebumps down her arm as the bell rang.

"So, shall we head to Simpson's class now," he asked.

She nodded immediately thinking that she should have got up the courage to breakaway from her uniform months ago.

--

**THE END**


	3. You Belong With Me Pt:1

**You Belong With Me**

_Ok so this is more of a Jenna/KC/Claire piece but I'm still including it here. This is a songfic to Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me as for some reason every time I hear it I think of this triangle. I don't own the song nor do I own the fandom. I just own my words and I hope you all enjoy..._

* * *

Claire Edwards was sitting in the library watching her good friend and ex boyfriend KC Guthrie look down at his phone and roll his eyes.

"What's wrong, is it Nash at the group home, is something wrong."

KC removed the beanie from the top of his head running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair as he shook his head.

"I got to take this," was all he said as he stepped outside.

Looking at her watch about fifteen minutes later Claire wondered if KC abandoned her there to finish their project on her own.

_'Next time I pair up with Connor,'_ she thought to herself as she gathered up both of their books and materials and stuffed them into her messenger bag before stepping outside.

"I'm sorry," she heard his voice speaking in a tone that didn't sound like he was talking to the head of the group home; "you know I didn't mean it like that babe."

Claire grimaced a little thinking about how he had split with her to date the new girl Jenna Middleton. It hurt like hell at first but after a good cry and hours chatting online and on the phone with her sister Darcy she had decided that if you loved something to let it go and if it was truly her destiny then all would work out.

"I didn't mean you personally I meant it as a joke."

Claire mentally recalled earlier that day at school when KC sarcastically remarked about the Power Squad.

"I'm sorry," she heard him say for the millionth time before pausing, "I love you too Jenna."

Handing up the phone he watched as Claire rolled her crystal blue eyes at him as she handed him his things.

"Trouble in paradise," she asked faking concern as he shook his head.

"Just a miss communication."

He gave her a quick look before opening up his mouth once more to speak.

"So, you want to finish it all up or do you want to meet in the MI lab before school."

"I can finish," she said smiling as she adjusted her own bag on her shoulder and headed to her house.

--

_You're on the phone_

_With your girlfriend__  
She's upset__  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

--

Claire headed up to her bedroom that evening after the usual family dinner and let out a sigh.

Heading over to where her bag sat she took in KC's sent that still lingered on the violet corduroy.

She grabbed her school work out and flipped on her computer to see a message from Alli.

_How's the green eyed monster doing today?_

Claire rolled her eyes.

Alli meant well seeing as Jenna's flirtations didn't just reach KC but a long list of Degrassi guys including Alli's own boyfriend Johnny.

Claire replied with a simple:

_No Change_

After hitting send she decided that she needed something to distract her as she worked besides the sounds of nails on her keyboard and so she flipped on her CD player and began to hum along.

The melody wasn't the typical Christian music one would have thought that Claire would be into in just looking at her and knowing her family. No, right now her CD player was full of the likes of Bobby Darin and Frank Sinatra to name a few.

She was shocked to find out that KC listed the classics as a secret shame of his which in their brief time as a couple bound them even more.

Jenna on the other hand rolled her eyes the first time that she looked over to Claire's play list to see 'Beyond The Sea," listed as one of the most played songs on it.

She began to go on and on about how Claire was dated and the likes of the Brittney's and the Gaga's of the world were far more superior.

_"I'm a musician,"_ she had said,_ "so I know."_

Claire just politely had smiled while in her head silently retorting how those ladies were performers and not singers.

-

She typed some more as her brain began to continuously flash back to the previous semester. The good old days as she silently liked to recall it when it was just her, Alli, KC, and Connor. The four musketeers Conner had referred to them as once.

_"Someone's been watching way too much General Hospital,"_ Alli had replied to that comment leading to glances from her friends. _"Emily, Elizabeth, Nikolas, Lucky, four musketeers...never mind."_

And that was that on the subject.

Claire then let her whole relationship with KC flash before her eyes:

The first day she saw him in Simpson's room, Bot Wars, Them dancing at the sweetheart dance, her finding out about his past....

She wondered if he trusted Jenna enough to tell her about where he came from, where he lived, what he did.

She knew it all and she didn't judge him though Jenna was probably another story.

_I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do_

She headed up the steps and into the school the following day secretly glad that she had shed her school uniforms the previous November as she people watched her classmates.

Degrassi was like a fashion show she had observed though she assumed her interest in people's outer appearance was in part do to Alli's influence.

Speaking of Alli she watched the young girl look both ways for her parents to head away before pulling off her sweater to expose her layered tank top.

"At least they are being more lenient," Claire said pointing to Alli's jeans.

The young girl nodded.

"I'm slowly and surely breaking them," Alli said with a smile as she rolled her eyes at the young blonde heading up the steps chattering away with Anya and Chante.

"Now if only I could get them to let me dress like that," Alli said.

Claire rolled her eyes at the site of Jenna's mini skirt.

"You mean like a slut."

"Claire."

"What, I call them like I see them," she spoke pulling at her t-shirt to make sure it wasn't exposing any unwanted skin as she watched KC approaching and Jenna head from where she was gabbing with fellow Power Squaders to engage in a full out PDA with the young man.

Closing her eyes Claire mentally envisioned it being her that KC wanted to Publicly display affection too before the warning bell broke her from her daydream.

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And i'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

She watched him all day like she normally did. Stealing rare and special moments to simply say hi and to present her project with him.

"Next time I'll try not to be sick when we need to partner up," she heard Jenna whispering while KC goofily smiled back at her.

Claire couldn't help but wonder what KC saw in the blonde other then the fact that she was some hot cheerleading songstress and she had just been well just been Claire.

"If you love something," she sighed in the girl's washroom that day for the millionth time since the break up wondering when KC Guthrie would come to his damn senses.

_If you could see  
That i'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me._

**TBC**


	4. You Belong With Me Pt:2

Jenna had been away at some Power Squad competition a few days later and she was thrilled when KC called asking her if she wanted to hang out.

Jumping at the chance she met him she changed from her pajamas and into a nice pair of jeans and a dusty rose blouse that had once belonged to Darcy.

"You look nice this morning sweetheart," her mother said smiling.

Claire smiled back glad that the older woman wasn't questioning where she was going cause she knew that after the way KC dumped her that her parents disapproved of him best friend or not.

She met him at the street corner about a block away from his group home dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a cream colored graphic tee.

"Hi," he chirped as she approached, "so what do you want to do today, your choice."

Her stomach did black flips as their fingers brushed against each others and they began to walk.

"So," they said simultaneously after a brief moment of silence giggling at one another ah how in sync they were even though they were apart.

"Want to just go for a walk in the park," Claire sweetly asked to which KC simply nodded.

-

They walked and engaged in small talk and for the moment it felt like it was old times when it was them against the world.

Grabbing hot dogs from a local vender for lunch they took a seat on a bench and began to people watch while they ate laughing at some of their fellow classmates who were trying and failing to flirt with older members of the opposite sex and both thinking how golden they were together.

_Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

After eating in the park they decided to head to the mall to the movie theater.

"I can't believe they made yet another Clown Academy movie," KC said.

Claire nodded.

"I know, I mean doesn't Hollywood have any original bones left in their body...."

She paused.

"But I'm sure that's what you want to see."

"Why cause I'm a guy."

Claire nodded.

KC laughed.

"Truthfully KC, I'm such a closet Clown Academy fan."

"Ha, I knew it."

They saw the movie which was just as campy as the previous dozen films and began to head toward the dot to grab a smoothie.

As they walked Claire noticed a light in her friend that seemed to be absent when he was in Jenna's orbit.

"So, how are things anyway KC you haven't mentioned Jenna all day."

"That's because it's your day Claire bear."

She rolled her eyes thinking about how Jenna called her that when she promised she wouldn't so much as look at KC...What a crock that was.

"Please don't call me that."

KC nodded.

"Anyway since you asked things are great with us, in fact I'm considering telling her about my past."

Claire rolled her eyes.

"Hey you're the one who asked about Jenna."

She nodded knowing that she was simply opening up a can of worms as she shoved her hands in her pocket continuing to walk along.

"I know, but I don't think Jenna would understand and accept you like I did."

She cursed herself thinking about how petty that must have sounded and thanked god that he took that moment to change the subject and began to talk about the movie once more.

--

_And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey what are you doing  
With a girl like that_

They approached the diner where they planed to grab smoothies as they immediately spotted a particular blonde who flashed Claire a dirty look before flinging her arms around KC.

"What are you doing here Jenna; I thought you had a competition."

"It was last night and earlier this morning, we won the silver which was cause Anya totally lost her footing for like a second but don't tell her I blame her."

"I promise."

She nodded looking to Claire.

"I promise," Claire replied as she eyed the blonde who looked like she had gone to some fashion show rather then a cheerleading competition. Her high heeled boots made her look so much older then the freshman she was and it made her wonder if her sophistication was her general appeal.

_She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

She headed home to spend some family time with her parents before turning in early for church and yet all she could think of was how beautiful her day was... well until Jenna showed up.

Making a mental note to e-mail Alli at a later time she just spent the rest of the night reflecting on things and trying to figure out how to word how she could tactfully pray to god the next day for KC Guthrie to come to his senses and realize Jenna Middleton was all kinds of wrong.

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me_

**TBC**


	5. You Belong With Me Pt:3

**_AN: this chapter I bolded the lyrics instead of italicized them because I go from lyric right into flashback/thought scenes (which still will be italicized)_**

After church she told her parents she needed some fresh air so she told her parents she would meet them at home later for their typical Sunday dinner.

She had an agenda however which was to head by the group home to see if KC was around and wanted to hang out.

She sighed as she couldn't help it. Even though they split up romantically time with her best friend was her own personal addiction.

The crisp air brushed her skin as she pilled her sweater tighter around her and turned the corner just in time to see KC and Jenna heading around the opposite side of the building also toward the back door.

_"No,'_ she thought sadly, "_he couldn't be doing this."_

But he was. He was showing Jenna Middleton the group home where he lived, the same group home that he yelled at Connor for telling her about the past November.

**Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**.

Claire momentarily closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath talking her self out of crying for fear that Jenna or worse KC would see her lurking in the shadows and acting uncharacteristically like a stalker.

Turning on the heel of her church shoes she began to walk back to her home thinking about better days.

**Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night**

_Picturing the way his face contorted into a saddened expression when she had chose to take Conner to the sweetheart dance and the way KC's face lit up the moment she stepped out of the gym and into the hallway._

_The way it lit up even more when they shared their first dance._

**I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry**

_...They were kind of sort of boyfriend and girlfriend after that night. Emphasis on kind of but it didn't stop them from spending as much time as they could together._

_"No way," she spoke picking up the CD that fell from his locker, "I'm a Beatles fan too."_

_The way he smiled as he set his ring tone to play the song 'Something' every time she called made her heart skip a beat...._

**And I know your favorite songs**

_"One day I'm going to go to university and prove to the world I'm not a screw up," he had told her as they sipped hot chocolates at the dot over Christmas Break._

_"You're not a screw up," she had softly spoken to him as she took his hand._

**And you tell me about your dreams**

Entering her house she slowly shook her head and let out what seemed like the millionth sigh of the week. She needed to shake the notion that she and KC Guthrie would ever be more then friends out of her head and get on with her young life.

Looking at the photo of the two of them pinned to her bulletin board made her realize that would be a harder task then she thought.

**Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me**

She removed the picture and picked up an empty shoe box thinking about something Alli had told her about a certain character on a show she watched. How the poor pathetic man put pictures, mementos of all his loved ones in a shoe box he kept hidden in his closet. Claire thought it was pathetic at the time though now she seemed like a box of pain was the prefect solution.

Dropping the picture into the box her eyes began to search the room for more mementos when her mom's voice rang up the stairs.

"Claire your friend is here."

"Coming," she yelled down and headed to see who it was.

**Can't you see  
That i'm the one  
Who understands  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me.**

Spotting KC in the living room she began to turn around, flushing red.

Did he know she was at the group home earlier?

"Claire wait," he said in a gentle tone.

Turning around she locked her eyes with his and faked a smile.

"We need to talk."

Looking at her mom in the room he added...

"In private."

Claire nodded leading him to the front porch.

He looked over to her and she couldn't read him.

"Before you read it on the Anti-Grapevine or from Alli I thought you'd like to here Jenna and I broke up."

Claire blinked.

"What."

"I was already to show her where I lived, to tell her about my past. And then when we got to the group home she broke down in tears."

Claire nodded.

_"I bet she did,"_ she thought to herself before actually saying, "I'm sorry KC."

He let out a small laugh.

"Don't be sorry, I mean it wasn't as if she dumped me because she was ashamed of my situation."

"S-she wasn't."

He shook his head.

"No, she broke down in tears asking me why I could be so trusting of her to open up like that. Then she went on to tell me how she made out with Blue last night after I left her at the Dot."

Claire rolled her eyes.

"She said it was a one-off but I...well I don't know what came over me and I said..."

"You said."

"I well; I told her that it was a mistake that we even hooked up in the first place."

Claire didn't ask him what he meant by that as they spent the moment in silence although if she were a mind reader then what he did mean would be like a fairytale come true.

**Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?**

**_THE END_**

**_Thanks for reading.... PS I know certain people will GET the box scene you know who you are_**


End file.
